Green eyes
by MTVQ
Summary: Lovino is picking tomatoes in the feild, thinking about about Antonio. Then he comes... :D


Green Eyes

The clouds,  
>Wisps of white flawing the blue Sky<br>Above me as I sat,  
>Soft and vivid green grass and Lavish tomato vines<br>Surround me,  
>Red gems shining in the sun,<br>I feel so at home,  
>Although I'm miles away,<br>I've been living on his property, For well,  
>Almost as long as I could Remember.<br>Then there was Antonio.  
>He always was kind and cheery,<br>He loved tomatoes as much as I Did,  
>Which meant he loved them allot.<br>He would try to cheer me up,  
>Brighten my day,<br>But I was very condescending,  
>And constantly ignored his<br>Attention.  
>He was a complete flirt,<br>Only a few years older than me,  
>Handsome,<br>Dark hair,  
>Brown eyes,<br>European toned skin,  
>He was kind of tall,<br>He was thin,  
>But had strong arms and legs,<br>Which were relevant when ever  
>He helped me pick tomatoes,<br>Which he said was one of his  
>Favourite things to do.<br>The one thing about him that Compelled me,  
>The most,<br>Was his lovely green eyes,  
>That shone like emeralds,<br>The vivid green of the grass Beneath me.  
>Still deep in thought,<br>I didn't hear the vines rustling as  
>He came,<br>Seeing me in thought,  
>He took some time standing there,<br>Waiting,  
>Waiting for me to notice him.<br>After a few seconds,  
>I turned around,<br>Sensing a presence,  
>I raised an eyebrow and muttered,<br>"Why are you here?''  
>Then he smiled,<br>With his white, straight teeth,  
>With a sweet, small laugh he said<p>

Happily,  
>''I'm here to help you today!"<br>I said nothing and turned away,  
>And continued picking,<br>Giving him the cold shoulder,  
>As always,<br>Not wanting showing my crush.  
>When he didn't join my side,<br>I turned back around,  
>"Aren't you gonna help?<br>Do something you useless-"  
>I stopped when I saw his,<br>Pensive face,  
>He looked hurt,<br>Also very confused and troubled.  
>I stopped picking,<br>I sighed overdramatically,  
>I walked slowly to his side,<br>"What's up?"  
>"Say it in Spanish, please."<br>He said sadly.  
>I sighed again,<p>

Then said,  
>"Que pasa?"<br>He ignored my question,  
>Looking at the landscape,<br>Totally blowing me off.  
>Even after I said it in Spanish,<br>"What? I said it in stupid Spa-"  
>He cut me off,<br>With a wave of his hand.  
>"Why do you hate me?"<br>He said in a depressing tone,  
>His brought his fingers<br>To his temples,  
>And closed his eyes,<br>I didn't like it when he closed them  
>It concealed their beuaty,<br>His face was pained,  
>And I felt liked I'd been slapped,<br>I was surprised,  
>But i could tell why,<br>He thought that.  
>I felt awkward,<br>Shifted from foot to foot,  
>Twirled the single curly strand<br>Of my hair,  
>Slowly with my pointer finger,<br>"Well?"  
>Antonio asked,<br>Expecting an answer,  
>"Uh, well, I don't hate you."<br>"You act like it."  
>I felt even more out of place,<br>The urge to tell him my crush,  
>Was especially strong,<br>But I couldn't tell him,  
>Right?<br>Wouldn't he just laugh,  
>And shake his head with a smile,<br>He had better options.  
>I finally muttered regretfully,<br>" I definitely don't hate you, Antonio. I feel the opposite."  
>I stared at my feet,<br>Embarrassed,  
>Waiting for the snicker,<br>The humiliation,  
>I winced at my mere imagination,<br>Empty silence hung in the air,  
>Antonio got up,<br>And rustled my brunette hair.  
>"Really?"<br>He looked surprised,  
>Then his face sobered as if,<br>He'd just thought of something,  
>Sad,<br>His eyes lost their vibrancy,  
>"You must be kidding. This is just<br>Another thing, right?  
>Another thing to make me<br>Feel absolutely  
>Awful."<br>"No, I l-love you."  
>I said,<br>Feeling face flushing,  
>I couldn't look at him,<br>"You can say it in Spanish."  
>He put his finger under my chin,<br>Turning my head towards him.  
>He was smiling like an idiot now,<br>His beautiful eyes lit again,  
>His kind face,<br>Penetrating,  
>Into my soul.<br>I groaned,  
>"Mi amo."<br>"Good! Now,  
>Dame un beso."<br>I was perplexed,  
>Getting gradually frustrated,<br>At the foreign string of words,  
>Trailing<br>Out of  
>His<br>Mouth,  
>"What the hell does that mean?"<br>"Dame un beso."  
>He said again,<br>I was confused.  
>"Just<br>Tell  
>Me!"<br>I said,  
>Clearly annoyed.<br>Then he answered in English,  
>"Kiss me."<br>My life was complete.


End file.
